


Heed Your Words With Care, For You Know Not What You Speak

by IckyInky



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dubious Consent, M/M, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IckyInky/pseuds/IckyInky
Summary: Wilbur promises Dream anything in return for his cooperation.Dream makes good on that promise.(Tommy x Dream)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 201





	Heed Your Words With Care, For You Know Not What You Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me Lord, for I have sinned.  
> All my works are tagged 57B20  
> Based off The Fall. I kinda imagined them lookin like they did in that animation but u can imagine them however u like
> 
> Repost Notes: This is a repost of the original. I will take it down if the original author wants me to. This work was anonymous so I don't know who the author is. ONCE AGAIN THIS IS A REPOST AND THE ORIGINAL WAS DELETED! Enjoy!

“There is a price." He hears a man say, voice low and quiet, but it's clear as day in Tommy's ears and it makes his blood goes cold. A voice says something back, Wilbur says something back, too low and muffled for him to make out and Tommy steps out of the shadows to a scene that makes his stomach curl.

Wilbur is standing there, a hand placed possessively on a pile of TNT, a look in his eyes that speaks of madness and mindlessness. He doesn't look up as Tommy steps into the light, doesn't even seem to care.

It makes Tommy's heart pang in his chest, but it's overshadowed by the feeling of fury at the man standing next to Wilbur.

Standing by his side with his stupid green cloak and creepy white mask is none other than Dream.

There are a thousand words on Tommy's tongue. He wants to ask Wilbur what he's doing, wants to ask him if destroying L'manberg was so important to him that he would conspire in the caves with their greatest enemy, wants to ask if their friendship meant that little to him that he would abandon Tommy without a second thought, wants to ask him why why why.

Instead, Tommy raises his bow and says in a voice cold to the point of unfamiliarity. "Hand me the TNT, Wilbur."

Wilbur doesn't even acknowledge him.

Wordlessly, Dream steps in front of Wilbur, a blade in hand. As though Tommy is the one who Wilbur needs protecting against.

Tommy glares at Dream, then at Wilbur, rasping in a low voice full of loathing, "Can't even fight your own battles now, Wilbur?"

Wilbur finally glances at him out of the corner of his eye. Finally sees Tommy for the first time since he arrived, and it is satisfying as it is grim. But Wilbur doesn't respond to Tommy's insult, instead he—

"Whatever you want, Dream, it's yours. As long as I have your aid in battle."

The words make Tommy's eyes widen and he opens his mouth to protest—signing away anything to such a man was too much of a risk—but Dream speaks first.

"You have a deal."

Wilbur grins in satisfaction, and it's dark and cruel and horrible. When he glances at Tommy again, there's an indifference in his eyes that makes Tommy's heart twist. He looks at Tommy like he’s a stranger and Dream his ally.

"Take care of him," Wilbur orders coldly, and Tommy has no misconceptions of who Wilbur is referring to.

By his side, Dream nods wordlessly.

Tommy disregards the sudden burning in his chest as he abandons his crossbow and draws his sword from its sheath. It's just in time to block Dream's strike. And the next. And the next. Tommy continues to meet his blows with ones of equal force.

The two of the fight, Tommy with a fierceness fueled by his rage and hurt and Dream with cold indifference. The fight lasts far too long, minutes turning into hours as they lose themselves in the fight. At some point, Wilbur disappears, taking with him the TNT and matches and leaving Dream and Tommy alone.

By the end of it, Tommy is sweating and breathing heavily even as he continues to block Dream's blows.

His tiredness allows Dream an opportunity and he knocks Tommy to the ground. Tommy goes with a snarl, dragging Dream with him. The two of them fall to the floor in a flurry of punches and kicks.

By the end of it, Tommy ends up pinned to the ground by Dream's larger form, his chest heaving wildly as he glares up at the other man. He expects him to punch him, maybe take his sword and knock him out with the hilt, or even run him through with the other end and leave him to die.

He doesn't expect him to go quiet and still, or to feel heavy, purposeful hands unbuckling his belt.

His body stiffens under Dream's, confusion and perplexity whirling in his mind.

Was Dream... taking off his pants?

The idea was ludicrous, but exactly what was happening. Tommy's mind catches up to him and he begins to struggle.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" He yells, his spirit replenished.

Dream easily pins his flailing limbs, staring at him with that shitty white mask that makes his stomach curl in repulsion.

"Taking my payment,” were the cold words that came from above him.

Tommy freezes in confusion. The words echo in his head as he fails to comprehend—and then it hits him.

He was the payment.

With that horrifying realization, Tommy’s struggling renews. He’s wild and angry, so much so he manages to get a few elbows and jabs into Dream's face that has the man reeling back in pain. But Dream is bigger, stronger, and more skilled, and Tommy can’t beat him on a good day, much now with exhaustion tearing at his body. Eventually, with great struggle, he succeeds in subduing the younger man.

"You sick freak." Tommy spits viciously, continuing to push against the hands that hold him down. His eyes are a mixture of hatred and fury as he stares up at him. Dream's eerily blank mask looks down at him, and Tommy can’t see anything past it but god he hopes his words hurt. "I always knew you were a monster."

The hands holding down him down tighten abruptly, and that was all the warning Tommy gets before two calloused fingers shove their way down his throat. Tommy chokes with surprise, gagging briefly before viciously biting down. The sweet taste of triumph greets him as Dream yanks his bloody fingers away.

"Fine, have it your way," the older man hisses. Tommy spits at him. There is a brief, grim satisfaction in breaking the other man's cool, but it quickly disappears when he feels rough fingers untying his belt.

Tommy isn’t stupid. He knows what Dream wants, the sick bastard, and he wasn't about to let him use him as some form of disgusting compensation. Dream had switched to pinning both his wrists in one hand in order to fiddle with Tommy's belt, and his grip is loose in his distraction. Tommy wasn't about to waste the opportunity. No matter how strong Dream was, Tommy was in no way weak, and definitely not so weak as to be pinned by a distracted hand.

He seizes the moment and uses all of his strength to shove the other man off him. The suddenness of the action catches Dream, who was occupied with the complicity of the belt (thank god for uniforms) by surprise. Tommy wastes no time lashing out at the man, hatred and rage fueling him. Dream blocks it easily, even caught off guard as he was, he was still Dream.

The two of them fall into a flurry of kicks and punches, both of their swords having been discarded in the previous battle. Tommy fights like a cornered beast—and in some ways, he was one: desperate, angry, and wild in his rage. He punches and kicks and claws in an animalistic way that has Dream responding in turn. Here, beneath the bellows of Pogtopia, stripped of their weapons, gear, and sense of rationality, the two of them fight without the mask of humanity.

Tommy throws a punch that grazes Dream's jaw and the other does the same. Dream jabs him in the gut and Tommy returns the favor with a kick to the knee. The two of them continue this exchange of blows, leaving them both in a sorry state, until, faster than Tommy can react, Dream slams his fist into his stomach and knocks his breath away. The brief pause in movement was all Dream needs: he kicks Tommy’s legs out from under him, ruining his balance. Tommy lets out a snarl of opposition, but it was too late. All it took was one moment for the other to gain an advantage.

Dream presses Tommy to the ground, pinning him down and shoving his mouth onto his. He kisses him roughly, forceful tongue darting into Tommy’s mouth and curling tightly around Tommy's own. It retreats before Tommy can bite down, instead moving to lick at his lips. The kiss is rough, forceful, and dominating despite Tommy's struggles to avoid it.

When Dream pulls away, Tommy greedily inhales much-needed air. His face is red with both anger and embarrassment as he glares at Dream. If he didn't feel so light-headed, he would have broken free and sucker punched the other man right in his stupid white mask.

Dream is not unaware of this fact, and the hands holding him down tighten in strength. Dream isn’t careless this time, he makes sure he exerts no little effort in keeping him down.

At his mercy, Tommy is unable to resist his assault. Dream licks and kisses him everywhere: from his face to his chin to his cheek to his lips, even his forehead falls victim to his violations.

After being forced to endure, Tommy snaps at him with burning eyes: "Are you a fucking dog? This is disgusting."

A low, rumbling voice invades his ear: "So eager to move on, Tommy?" The tone is dark and amused and close enough for Tommy to snap his head around with a snarl.

Dream pulls away before Tommy could bite him and his teeth close around air.

Dream looks down at him in amusement and chuckles, “Who’s the dog now, Tommy?"

As he says that, Dream's hand snakes it's way underneath Tommy's shirt. His large hand palms at the younger boy's waist, rubbing it roughly with his fingers. Tommy flinches at the touch, his skin twitching sensitively as Dream pinches and pull at his hips. There was no mercy in his actions and Tommy would surely have bruises there tomorrow.

Dream doesn’t stop there.

He kisses at Tommy's neck, delicate little pecks that would seem almost like a lover's if not for the bruising hand that holds Tommy's chin in place, preventing him from fighting it. He kisses along his collarbone, then down his chest before pausing. Tommy, with his chin forced up, was unable to see what Dream was doing, but he knows it’s nothing good. The pause was long enough to make him tense in worry.

Tommy is right.

Pointy, sharpened teeth suddenly clamp down on his nipple, causing Tommy to jerk in surprise as a searing hot pain erupts. He stares up, wide eyed and confused as it takes him a moment to realize what had just happened.

Dream bit his nipple.

Dream—Dream bit his nipple.

"... You BASTARD—" Tommy snarls savagely, pulling violently against the hand that holds him down as his eyes fall upon the man on top of him, but his snarl turns into a choke of shock when Dream stretches his hand out to pull at Tommy's nipple with his fingertips.

Dream rolls it experimentally in his fingers, then gives it another pull. "What was that, Tommy?"

Tommy was full of indignation and anger, his neck turning the brightest shade of red, and he snarls, almost embarrassed this time, "Don't touch it!"

In response, Dream merely pinched.

Tommy lets out a strangled breath and jerks against Dream's restraining hands, but it’s useless. His struggles only serve to spur Dream on and he leans down to latch his mouth around the puffy red nipple. Tommy gasps. Dream sucks on it gently as his tongue swirling around the pink bud. After being pulled and abused by Dream's fingers, his warm mouth felt involuntarily good.

Tommy tries to suppress his gasps, but even with his best effort, they still leak from his throat. "You bastard... don't—don't touch it...!" He hates the way his voice wavers in his throat.

Dream pulled away a little, licking his lips. He reached out to stroke Tommy's chest, rubbing teasingly over his puffy red nipples. "Why? Does it feel good, Tommy?"

Tommy opens his mouth, a sling of insults and slurs in his throat, but before he could say anything, Dream shifts away. Tommy’s confused for a brief moment until he sees him pull something out of his pocket. It’s a small vial full of clear liquid that swished gently inside its container.

Tommy freezes.

".... Oh, fuck no—" he curses. He may be inexperienced, but he isn’t dumb! He knows exactly what that for and he isn’t about to let it happen with Dream.

Tommy takes advantage of Dream's inattention to kick the other man away. He turns to sprint away, deciding his chastity was more important than beating the other man, but he’s grabbed before he can even stand up. Dream drags a struggling Tommy back in front of him. He pins down his fighting limbs and pulls down his pants, ignoring the younger man's cursing.

"Don't you dare, Dream—" he shouts. Dream squeezes his butt in response. Tommy howls in rage, but Dream ignores him as he pries his legs open. Tommy makes sure it is by no means easy for him, and there is a brief struggle before the other man eventually succeeds.

Dream picks up the vial from where it had fallen to the ground and dips two of his fingers into it.

Tommy stares at them with mortification. "If you put those in me, I'll kill you." He tells Dream, dead serious.

In a serious, monotone voice, Dream replies: "Then I'll die a happy man."

If Tommy was able to, he would have punch him. Instead, he inhales jerkily as two cold, wet fingers rub against his hole. The freezing lube makes him tense in shock. Dream rubs his fingers teasingly along Tommy's hole, earning a quiet, subdued snarl from the younger man as he dragged out the process. The uncertainty was almost worse than the actual thought of it, and Dream knows it.

Tommy was about to tell him to do it or fuck off when a rigid finger suddenly invaded his backside. Tommy sucked in a sharp breath, his body going tight and taut as it struggled to accommodate the unwanted instruction.

"Relax." Dream says, unconcerned as he rubs around inside Tommy. The feeling was very unpleasant, even worse than the feeling of Dream biting at his chest. And too soon, he slips a second finger in.

Tommy's back tightens in pain, his thighs quivering shakily around Dream's arm. The pain was almost too much to bear—if those fingers didn't suddenly brush against something inside him, he might’ve passed out from the pain.

His sudden moan surprises Dream, so much so that he pauses in his attack on Tommy’s backside to stare at him. Tommy is more shocked. He couldn’t believe the sound that just came out of his mouth, it happened so quickly he couldn’t even try to silence it.

Slowly, pointedly, Dream nudges his fingers against that bundle of nerves.

Tommy moans before he can think.

He immediately snaps his mouth shut, a look of horror on his face as he turns red. W-What the heck!? What was that!? Why did he—for Dream—! ... this had to be some sort of sorcery!

The hand around Tommy’s wrists tightened as he pulled Tommy’s hips closer. "Does that feel good?" Dream questioned.

Tommy's face twisted, turning red. "Like hell that feels good!" He snapped, but the flush of skin betrayed him.

After realizing what happened, Dream wasted no time shoving his fingers against the bundle of nerves inside of Tommy. And each time, Tommy stifled a moan, his eyes going wet and shamed as he bit his lip.

Dream watched Tommy as he futilely tried to muffle his moans. He watched as Tommy bit his lip until it was red and puffy with the force, watched the way his Tommy’s eyes turned glossy with pleasure even as they burned with anger, watched as his pale skin flushed a beautiful red under Dream’s hand. Dream watched it all from behind his mask. This was his. These marks were his. That expression was his. Those moans were his. Everything about Tommy right now, it was his. Dreams. A burst of lust ran through him at the thought, and he leaned down to crash their lips together while his hands continued their attack on Tommy’s bottom.

Dream's tongue wasted no time wrapping around the younger man's, licking and rubbing anywhere it could reach. Tommy moaned into Dream's mouth. Distracted by the overwhelming pressure in his bottom, Tommy forget to fight the invading tongue.

Under this ruthless attack, the once tight and tense hole gradually softened, allowing Dream's fingers easier access. After a while, Dream slowly inserted a third finger. Tommy panted into Dream's mouth as the other man continued to mess around inside him. He could hear the slick and squish of Dream's fingers every time they thrust in and out of his body. The sound made him flush in embarrassment, a small feeling of shame welling up in him.

After a while, he felt Dream finally pull his fingers away. Just when he was about to breathe a sigh of relief, he heard the sound of a belt being unbuckled. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a brief moment before he felt something hard and large and definitely not fingers brush up against his hole.

Tommy's eyes widened in realization. "Wait—" he protested, but it was useless. Slowly, almost painfully slow, Dream pushed in.

Tommy cried out in agony. His breath got caught in his chest as he struggled to adjust.

...The... the size is impressive.

Thankfully, Dream didn't move, allowing Tommy to catch his breath. Tommy laid there, panting heavily. He didn't even have the effort to curse out the man, it was too much. It took a few minutes for Tommy to adjust enough that it didn't feel like he was being split in two. By chance, he glanced down at where the two of them were connected and saw a sight too terrible for man.

Dream had thrust in forcefully, but only halfway. That too big invading force turned out to be a mammoth twice the size...Tommy almost died on the spot.

... Was it... was it too late to back out? Wilbur also had a nice ass, why did it have to be him? Looking at it now, Tommy suddenly felt a lot more agreeable.

"Dream... I know we were enemies in the past, but... can't you do this to someone else?”

"...." Dream stared down at him, his mask hiding any expressions he might have made, but Tommy felt if he squinted, maybe there was some agreement there.

It was false.

"Wah—" Tommy let out an involuntary gasp of pain. He felt his back tighten abruptly, the pain immediately ripping from his back, as though he were hit by an electric current. He yelled, his fingernails clawing their way into the hand holding them down. Unshed tears swelled in his eyes and he cried with the voice of a man in too much agony to imagine.

"Fuck... get out...ah..." he panted, the words coming out with great struggle.

Dream also felt uncomfortable. Tommy was tight to an unbearable degree, his insides clamping down on Dream like they wanted to break him. Knowing Tommy, that was also a possibility.

With some cold sweat on his forehead, he lowered his head and kissed Tommy's neck. "Relax." He muttered against his sweaty skin.

Tommy gave an irritated snort.

"You try relaxing when there's an iron rod in your ass!" He snapped, but the threat was lost as he wheezed in pain. With obvious unwillingness, Tommy forced his body to relax.

Dream took the opportunity to push the remaining part in.

"#$@%#$@&%!"

Tommy let out a series of curses and slurs that would make a sailor blush. His head lolled back against the floor as he cursed whatever deity brought him here. He felt like he was breaking. Dream's thing was inhumanly large, filling every crook and carven inside him that Tommy didn't even know existed. It was hard to even breathe around the ginormous thing inside him.

Tommy's waist quivered pitifully around Dream, losing all strength and falling limp. The hand pinning down his wrists left, instead moving to hold Tommy's waist. Tommy thought about punching the man on top of him now that he was free, but his entire body felt weak and soft, he was unable to do anything.

Dream forcibly lift his waist and hips, which in turn moved his thing deeper inside Tommy. The thighs around him trembled violently as Tommy let out a whimper.

Perhaps taking pity on him, Dream loosened his grip on his hips and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"It's okay..." he said in an uncharacteristically gentle tone. Tommy was in too much pain to even retort, he could only tremble in his hands. Dream licked the tears that fell quietly from his eyes, twitching his lower body slowly inside of Tommy.

"Um...ah..."

Tommy couldn't help the whimpers that escaped his mouth. It was painful, even slicked with lube, every movement felt like it was tearing Tommy apart. If this was what sex was like, he wished he died a virgin.

However, eventually, involuntarily, the pain was tinged with something else, and every time Dream thrust in slowly, there was a small feeling of pleasure. By chance, Dream's member hit his bundle of nerves just right and Tommy let out a licentious moan.

"Aah—"

Dream paused and, finally taking the hint, began to position his thrusts so he hit that spot every time. The pain slowly edged into pleasure, and it wasn't long before Tommy was a moaning mess beneath Dream, face red and hot as his legs clamped around Dream's waist.

Dream kept his pace slow and gentle, but eventually, he became uncontrolled, the pleasure of being engulfed in tight searing heat becoming too much for him.

Dream's thrusts suddenly became hard and fast. Tommy choked, his waist shaking under the sudden attack. "Wait— slow down—" he cried out, but it was useless. Dream continued to ram into Tommy, gripping Tommy's hips and bringing his waist down to meet his thrusts.

Weirdly enough, instead of feeling terrible pain from Dream's sudden onslaught, instead shocks of pleasure that ran down his spine. It almost felt too good every time Dream slammed into him.

"Take it lightly...." Tommy couldn't stop the tears in his eyes from falling. Red-faced and crying, he looked very pitiful as his arms clung to Dream in a weak attempt to stabilize himself.

His plea was heard, but it fell upon deaf ears. Instead of stopping, Dream went even faster. His thrusts became deeper and deeper, reaching the deepest parts of Tommy's body.

"Ah-ah—!"

Dream lowered his head and kissed him, biting harshly at his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood.

But it wasn't enough.

He began to bite Tommy's neck, chest, abdomen... as though he wanted to mark all of Tommy's skin with his teeth. At the same time, his lower body continued a brutal pace, slapping against Tommy without mercy.

Tommy panted and moaned in both pain and pleasure, but as he did, his own lower region began to stir.

"Stop... Dream....ahh..." Tommy's sweat was mixed with tears, the pain and pleasure swirling together. It was too much, he felt like he was drowning. Tommy couldn't help the words that fell from his lips, pleading with the other man: "...I...I can't...please...ah...Dream!"

Tommy's nails left the scratches on Dream's back, creating a bloody streak in their wake. But Dream acted as though he didn't feel the injury, and instead tightened his grip on Tommy's waist as he pounded into him.

Tommy's abdomen suddenly went tight. The younger man's body tensed, his breath stopping in his chest.

"Ah—Ahh!"

He came with a cry.

... Dream didn't stop.

He continued to fuck Tommy through his orgasm, his pace brutal and hard. Tommy cried from the overstimulation.

It was—was too much. It was to much—he couldn’t take anymore—

His voice was hoarse and weak as he begged the other man to stop. If this continued—he would break—he would really break.

Maybe that was what Dream wanted.

Either way, Tommy couldn't bear it anymore. His thing down there rose up once more and he came with a pitiful cry. All throughout it, Dream pounded harshly into him, continuing to hit his sweet spot every time. Tommy shook, tear flowing freely down his face. He struggled weakly in  
Dream's hands before falling limp. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he lost consciousness.

Dream's attack didn't stop, he continued brutally pounding into the younger man, chasing his own release with an urgency. Eventually, his pitilessness roused Tommy from unconsciousness and the younger man cried out weakly.

"Dream—stop—ah—please—Dream!" The younger man was full on crying as his thing stirred once more and he came with a sob. The process continued until Tommy's body was limp and shaking, his eyes glossy and unseeing as mindless moans fell weakly from his mouth.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Dream grunted and pulled Tommy’s hips down, burying himself as deep as he could. Tommy stirred pitifully under him as a rush of warm liquid released deep inside him. It filled even him to the brim, reaching parts Tommy didn't even know existed.

Tommy wasn't even sure how a person could come so much, but he didn't care. He could only muster a sob of relief that it was over, his lower body squirming weakly in Dream's hands as the other man came.

However, frighteningly enough, Dream didn't pull out.

"...."

Don't tell him—

The thing inside him stirred slightly.

"..."

"No no no—" Tommy quickly rolled over and untangled himself from the other man with a sudden burst of energy. He felt that if he didn't escape now, death would be imminent.

Dream's hands snagged around his waist, dragging him back against his chest. He thrust into Tommy from behind, burying himself completely in him. Tommy let out a gasp that was followed by a series of moans as he was pinned to the ground and once more attacked fiercely from behind.

He whined, his eyes becoming unfocused and pleasured as Dream hammered into him.

This beast!!

And the rest was history.


End file.
